


Jurassic Pack

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Luchasaurus is injured, Jungle Boy hates hospital smells, Marko has all the answers.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Jurassic Pack

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I posted anything but AEW, and especially that video of the Jurassic Express out in the jungle together, was super inspiring. Check out that video on AEW's YouTube page.

The hospital smelled too strange, it coated the back of Jungle Boy’s tongue and made him want to spit. Luchasaurus wasn’t going to heal here; surrounded by squeaks and beeps and sickness and a smell that choked. It was all wrong. It wasn’t their cave, full of forest smells and a fire at the mouth to keep them warm and predators away, river water on the breeze and Marko hopping from rock to rock, Luchasaurus watching as Jungle Boy turned somersaults off the walls.

There was a stone in Jungle Boy’s stomach, he felt it every time he moved. It happened when he didn’t have eyes on his pack. He needed to be sure that Luchasaurus was okay. But whenever Jungle Boy clambered over the smooth shiny floors, spitting out the smell, someone in a uniform hauled him up and tried to make him wear more clothes or asked for his name. He tried to explain - _we’re pack, we’re family, he needs us -_ but they never understood his signing.

Marko stood on a chair, arguing loudly at a long table, men in uniforms hovering behind him like bees. “Ring AEW Management. Talk to Cody and Brandi Rhodes, or Nick and Matt Jackson, or...”

He knew the right words. Jungle Boy batted at a long curtain, settled down on his haunches and sniffed the air. That was better, there was food, his stomach rumbled. Luchasaurus must be hungry. He ate more meals than Jungle Boy. Jungle Boy shook the leg of the chair Marko was on and flashed fluid signs at him.

_Hungry. Going for food._

Marko nodded and Jungle Boy loped off, weaving between legs and shouts until he found something with wheels, full of food protected by plastic. There was bread and meat for him and Marko, and green things for Luchasaurus. Jungle Boy had an armful when one of Marko’s bees pulled him away.

“Those aren’t yours now, put them back.”

Jungle Boy growled, clutching the food protectively. This was for pack, they were hungry. But there were more bees now and Jungle Boy couldn’t keep hold of the food and keep the bees away. He ended up without food and dumped back in the room Marko was still in. He was hopping down from his chair now though, making a rude gesture at someone who was shaking their head.

“Where’s the food?” he wanted to know.

_They took it. They won’t let me see him._

Jungle Boy spat again as he signed. The smell here was still ugly. Marko’s face wrinkled and he nodded towards the sky outside.

“C’mon. This place is bad for your health.”

Jungle Boy crawled out beside him, into the cool air which felt so much better,inside and out. Marko spat out his gum and pulled a handful of familiar shiny wrappers from a pocket. Jungle Boy sniffed – chocolate. He grabbed a couple of bars, swiftly unwrapping them to relish chocolate and nuts. This tasted much better on his tongue.

“He’s upstairs,” Marko said, words sticky with caramel. “Private room. One of the floors with a flower name, Peony.”

Jungle Boy’s eyes lit up – Marko had found the important words. He dropped wrappers and signed so quickly, he stuttered, _W-w-we can see him, in Peony?_

“Nah, they don’t like your trunks or the junk in it. So you have to stick clothes on and come back tomorrow and shit.”

Jungle Boy shook his head, frowning. He didn’t wear clothes, he really hated socks, but he’d wear them for Luchasaurus. He wasn’t going to wait for tomorrow though, he needed to know his pack was all right now. He eyed the building thoughtfully, trying to spot bark, branches and vines instead of stone and metal. Marko followed his gaze and started smiling. He patted Jungle Boy’s shoulder, his eyes all light because he wanted to see Luchasaurus too. The pack should be together.

“Around back.”

It was easy after that. Marko clambered onto Jungle Boy’s back and Jungle Boy tucked his toes into stone cracks, swarming up and across the wall, sniffing vainly for a hint of Luchasaurus, balancing on ledges until Marko tapped a pane of glass. It wasn’t completely closed and there was Luchasaurus, lying on a bed, under piles of fabric. Jungle Boy grunted loudly and grinned when he saw Luchasaurus’s head turn. The stone in his stomach started to shift.

He balanced on one foot, swinging the window open and sliding in with Marko, closing the window after and ducking down out of view behind the bed. No one came, no bees buzzed. Marko stood up quickly, Luchasaurus reached down to rub a shaky hand through Marko’s thick curly hair. Jungle Boy made a noise in his throat, carefully crawling up onto the bed, pressing a fist to Luchasaurus’s hip. The stone was gone now, a memory.

Luchasaurus grunted, fingers moving against the sheets. _Leg hurts._

Marko cocked his head, lifting the covers to look at the leg and whistling, “Healing’s gonna suck.”

_Hungry_ Luchasaurus added.

Jungle Boy nodded, _There are green things. They wouldn’t let me bring them._

“That’s it!” Marko signed and talked. “Interpreter! No one knows what the fuck you guys are saying. There’s no way they can talk to Saurus without us. Office’ll back us up.”

So they’d have to let Marko and Jungle Boy stay. Jungle Boy made a triumphant sound, the pack would stay together. He curled up beside Luchasaurus, making sure his feet stayed away from the pain. Luchasaurus petted his hair and shoulder, hand resting at the nape of Jungle Boy’s neck, like it did when they all piled up for sleep at home. Marko was humming to himself.

He leapt lightly up onto the bed, tapping his forehead to Jungle Boy’s cheek, then bumping against Luchasaurus’s hip. He smelled of chocolate and caramel, his hands were sticky. 

“Ears out, the cops are doing rounds later.”

They could hide then, Jungle Boy could slip back out of the window. He’d wake at any approach. Marko balled himself up at Luchasaurus’s other side, his hair spilling over close enough for Jungle Boy to touch, so he did. Marko nudged into Jungle Boy’s fingers, he liked his scalp scritched. Luchasaurus nodded, yes, he’d feel much better this way. They all would. Jungle Boy could even stand the smell, with his pack around him. He’d try for food again later, after he slept for a bit first, after he slept with his pack.

**-the end**


End file.
